


tranquility

by gemmywrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmywrites/pseuds/gemmywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the apocalypse is over, and everyone is sent to a facility for those who survived. even though the walkers are gone, it doesn't mean everything can go back to normal. with enid's relationship with glenn growing, maybe she can allow herself to get attached. just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm excited for this

"Enid." 

She blinked, lost in her thoughts. Glenn was holding out a water bottle to her. She looked around, everyone else looked just as thirsty as her. The group had been on the road for at least a week now. They had no where to go, and wandering aimlessly seemed pointless to her. She thought about leaving several times, and already tried to sneak away during the night. Of course, Glenn caught her. 

"Give it to someone else." Enid rejected his offer, nodding her head towards the people in front of them. Her voice sounded rough and her throat was painfully dry. 

"Enid." Glenn pressed, his voice more demanding than offering. 

She looked at him before grabbing the bottle from him and taking a drink. The water was warm but it didn't matter, the liquid soothed her parched throat effectively. She thrust the bottle back into Glenn's hand roughly, taking a giant step forward to avoid walking next to him. Unfortunately he caught up almost immediately, matching her strides once again. 

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Enid questioned, looking at Maggie who was walking with Tara and Eugene. 

"She's fine right now." 

"Okay, well why are you walking with me?" Enid continued, hoping to find a way to get rid of him. 

"I thought you said we didn't have to talk." Glenn smirked at her. 

Enid rolled her eyes, pointedly refusing to look at him. She didn't have anything to say. 

The group walked a few more miles before Rick decided that they should find shelter. There were no houses around, all they had were trees as coverage. Enid shook her head at Rick's decision making. They should have stopped a mile back when they'd come across that abandoned farm. 

"Great place to stop." Enid muttered under her breath, trying to find a suitable tree to climb. There was no way she'd be sleeping on the ground, just waiting to wake up with a chunk bitten out of her arm. 

She surveyed the people around her, not wanting to be surrounded by the people from Alexandria. They didn't know anything, no matter how much Rick tried to teach them. Most of Rick's group were clumping together, with the Alexandrians around them. She met Glenn's eyes and looked away quickly, hoping he didn't call her over. 

Deciding to not give him the chance, she picked a tree and started climbing. 

Michonne took first watch, and Enid hooked her backpack onto a tree branch. She sighed, leaning back against the tree, the bark tough on her skin. Still, she fell asleep easy.

***

She woke up startled, a loud siren blaring though it sounded far away. Down on the ground, people were starting to wake up. 

"What is that?" Enid called down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"We need to move!" Rick yelled, shaking Carl awake. 

"Where? There's no where better to go!" Enid protested, tired of running from things that weren't an immediate threat. 

"Enid! Get down here now, let's go!" It was Glenn, who was throwing on his backpack. 

Enid started to retort when a boom echoed throughout the air. Everyone froze, and then the ground shook violently. The force knocked Enid to the right, and she fell out of the tree. Her body hit the ground with a hard thud, the air rushing from her lungs. Her ears were ringing, and hands grabbed under her arms, forcing her up. Glenn's face came into view, blurry and unfocused. He was yelling but she couldn't make out the words. 

The wind was overpowering, blowing her hair around in a miniature tornado. 

"Come on!" Glenn shouted over the wind, pulling Enid along with him. 

To the right were people she didn't recognize, wearing military uniforms. She pulled away, trying to get her arm out of Glenn's grip. 

"No." Enid choked out, her voice hoarse.

"We have to go!" Glenn protested, continuing to drag Enid along. 

As they approached the multiple helicopters, all Enid could hear were three words. It's over now. The military people were assuring everyone that it was over. Glenn pushed her into the helicopter before climbing in as well. It's over now. A needle pricked her arm and she shuffled back against Glenn, trying to push the military officer away. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" Glenn reassured. 

They injected her with something unknown, and it was okay? 

"No, no!" Enid panicked, not seeing a way out when a different military officer sat down next to her. 

Maggie, Michonne, and Ron were sitting on the other side, all looking on edge. Enid purposely didn't spend too much time looking at Ron, mostly wanting to avoid him. Everyone seemed to be on edge, but Enid was freaking out the most. Was no one else concerned about where they were taking them?

"No, I'm not going, I'm not going." Enid pushed off the floor of the helicopter, ready to jump out before they took off. 

Glenn immediately grabbed her and pulled her back down. She pushed away from him. 

"Let go! We don't know them!" Enid protested, put Glenn wasn't budging. 

"Enid, just calm down." Maggie soothed, leaning towards Enid who was still struggling against Glenn. 

"Hey, wait." Michonne hissed, trying to get the military officer that was coming towards the helicopter with a needle away. 

"It'll be easier this way." The officer said, stabbing Enid with the needle and quickly injecting the serum into her arm. 

Black was pooling into her vision and she felt unsteady. The helicopter was rising off the ground. 

It's over now.


	2. like thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enid wakes up at the military facility

She woke up with a sharp intake of breath. The light was so bright that she had to squint and look towards the ground. Everything was white. The walls, the tile floor, the bright lights. Enid touched her feet to the floor and jerked away, the tile floor cold on her bare feet. What happened to her shoes? She slid off the tiny bed and made for the solid metal door. Her shoes were there waiting for her and she quickly slipped them on. 

Her hand went for the knife that should've been by her side as she opened the door. She cursed whoever searched her when the brought her here. The door opened silently, and unarmed, Enid slipped into the hallway. There weren't any signs of people, the hallway empty and quiet. She didn't want to call out, didn't know who she would even call out to. A small light flickered on at one end of the hallway, the other side dark. 

Not seeing another option, she followed the light. She peeked around the corner and saw another door with light streaming through the small window. The door was too tall to see through the window, even if she jumped. Enid cracked the door open and the smell of food wafted towards her. 

Inside was a kitchen, huge, taking up the whole room. There didn't seem to be any people yet there were massive pots brewing on the stove. Enid snuck behind a stove and saw bread baking in the oven. What was this place? To her left were cooling racks, filled with bread and other pastries. Enid grinned, running over and grabbing a loaf of something that smells like cinnamon bread. She tore off a piece and grabbed another loaf for when she found Rick's group. Stuffing the bread into her mouth, she turned around to leave when a hand grabbed her arms. They shoved them behind her back, causing her to drop the bread. 

"Hey!" Enid yelled, twisting around in the persons grasp. It was a military officer.

He dragged her out of the kitchen and down the hallway. 

"Mirlock, what're you doing with the girl?" A woman, but still part of the military, asked. 

"Little bitch was stealing from the kitchen." The man, Mirlock, replied, "M'taking her back to her people." 

"I don't have any people." Enid snapped, trying to wiggle out of his grip. 

Mirlock shoved open a door and pushed Enid inside. He was still forcing her hands behind her back. Everyone from Rick's group and Alexandria were lounging around inside. 

"Get your hands off me!" She twisted her body around and he reluctantly let go. 

Carl was the first to look up from what he was doing. 

"Enid?" Carl stood up from the table. "You're awake!" 

"She sure was awake. Caught 'er stealing bread from our kitchen." Mirlock scoffed, crossing his arms. "Keep her in line and we won't have any trouble." 

He turned and exited the room, the door slamming behind him. Everyone was looking at Enid, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest uncomfortably. 

"What were you thinking?" Rick asked, sounding upset. "They got us out. It's all over now. Everything's going to change and you're stealing from them?"

Her brows furrowed in frustration. She didn't want to talk, and she didn't care about what Rick had to say. Whatever he meant by "everything's going to change" because they "got them out" didn't matter. All she felt was trapped, in a place too suspicious to trust. She should've left after the walls fell in Alexandria. 

The room had enough bunks for all of them, with tables and chairs in the center of the room. Still, it didn't feel welcoming and more like a prison cell. Daryl seemed to be in the same boat as her by the way he was perched in the corner, looking on edge. 

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the only empty bunk. Rick sighed and sat back down, aggravated. Her eyes quickly found Glenn, who was looking right at her. She glared and looked away, playing with the frayed part of her sleeve. From the corner of her eye she saw Glenn standing up. She sighed, directing her gaze to the bunk on top of hers. 

"Go away." Enid spoke when Glenn's shadow loomed over her. "I don't need you to lecture me." 

"What you need, is to behave." 

Her eyes darted to meet Glenn's. 

"You're not my dad, Glenn." She challenged, patience with him running out. 

"No, I'm not. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to look after you, and stealing isn't helping anyone." Glenn explained.

"You don't know anything about me!" Enid shot up, standing in front of Glenn with narrowed eyes. "I don't know you, and I certainly don't need you to look after me." 

***

Food. It was everywhere. Enid entered the food hall with the rest of Rick's group. Glenn had insisted that she come eat, and Enid didn't see the reason to argue about that. The walk down to the food hall was dead quiet, the same eerie quiet that Enid had experienced when she woke up. 

The food hall was a surprise. At least forty other people were inside, talking and laughing. The vibe had a positive effect on Enid's mood, her suspicions soothed for now. These were the people she had been expecting to see. 

It was like a buffet, a huge line going around the room and tables in the middle. The talking was loud, a noise Enid hadn't heard in a long time. Her steps faltered for a moment as she followed the group to the start of the buffet.

She fell in line behind Glenn and Maggie. Maggie was talking about how she was excited to eat the mashed potatoes she'd spotted. All the food felt a bit overwhelming, with the scents and smells mixing together. 

Her eyes landed on the cinnamon bread, but there was only one piece left. She saw Glenn reaching for the piece and snatched it away before he could grab it. He looked at her in disbelief and she smirked.

"Too slow." She took a bite of the bread. 

When the food hall closed, all the kids were invited to watch a movie. There were lots of kids, very young and older teens. Sam forced Ron to go with him, but Enid wasn't having any of it. All the kids ran into the room, looking too happy for people who just out of the apocalypse. She assumed most of them hadn't been through what she and Carl had. 

"You don't want to go?" Glenn asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious. 

"I'm not a kid." Enid replied, looking at Carl who seemed to be saying the same thing to Rick. 

"Yes, you are." 

"Yeah but..." Enid crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not like them."


	3. fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things just don't add up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short, but some much needed information on the situation.

After two hours of wandering around, Enid had discovered a few things. 

One, there weren't any windows that allowed you to see outside. Two, all doors leading outside were guarded by the military. Three, none of the military unit was willing to tell her anything, accept for two things. Scientists in Washington DC had created a shock wave that killed all the living dead, and the military was currently rescuing everyone they could find. It seems Eugene was unknowingly right about Washington DC, he just didn't know where to look. 

Enid was suspicious to say the least. If everything was over, why couldn't she go outside? Obviously there were still bad people, but the chance of them finding the military base was slim. From the rumors she'd managed to overhear, it seemed like the base was tucked into the corner of the earth, hidden by a giant forest. 

It was just like Alexandria, she felt trapped and wanted out. This place wasn't her home. 

While the food hall was open for dinner, most of the guards took a break since everyone was in one spot. Making sure to avoid Glenn, Enid hid in the room Rick's group slept in until everyone left. All she wanted was to get outside and scope the place out, and then she would go back. Missing a meal would be worth it if she found out more about this place. Besides, she was used to not eating very much. 

Figuring out the best way to leave took longer than she'd expected. The guards left the side doors first, two staying at the front and one at the back. The front door must be very important, then. She'd settle for a side door for now, slipping around corners and cutting through a storage room filled with broken or dead technology. There weren't any alarms, she'd seen guards pass through the doors as they please. 

The door opened with a swift push and the suns rays warmed over her body. She let out a content sigh and stepped outside while holding the door, afraid of being locked out and getting caught. A fence surrounded the base, barbed wire lining the top. The world was still dead quiet, but Enid welcomed the fresh air. 

The side doors didn't seem to be the best method of escape. The whole place was fenced in and there weren't any easy exits. 

Chatter overtook the hallways and Enid quickly ran back inside, putting distance between her and the door. Knowing Rick's group generally liked to go back to their room together, Enid ran through the halls to get there first. Luckily they hadn't arrived back yet, and she slid into her bed, laying her backpack down on the floor. 

She heard the door opening and people file in. She hoped her face didn't look too red from running and slowed her breathing. The group quieted when they spotted her "sleeping", but continued to talk amongst themselves. 

"See, I told you she would be fine." It was Maggie's voice, clearly talking to Glenn. 

Enid mentally rolled her eyes, annoyed with how Glenn had attached himself to her after she saved him from the dumpster incident. Claiming to do it for his wife seemed to have been an excuse as he changed his reasoning around when they returned to Alexandria. Or maybe he was acting this way to get some parenting experience for when Maggie had their kid. A quiet, barely audible but accidental scoff made its way through her lips. She felt eyes on her.

Eventually, she fell asleep for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me feel happy
> 
> new chapter coming out soon!


	4. blood stains forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's tough, forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just say that i am writing this as i watch the mid season finale, and shit is hitting the fan at a rapid pace.

Cutting through another groups room to get back to her own had been a mistake. A group of three girls around her age were sitting around a table. They were complaining, about what, she didn't know because they stopped when she opened the door. 

"Look, it's the loner girl." The red-haired one spoke up first. 

Enid clenched her jaw, she'd dealt with people like this before. She walked forward, heading for the door that connected their rooms together. 

"Hey, no so fast, it's not like you have any friends to scurry off too or anything!" The girl jeered and the other two laughed. 

Her hand curled into a fist as she continued walking, the room seeming impossibly bigger than she remembered. 

"What, are you gonna hit me? Or are you not as tough as you act?" 

Enid spun around, and she could feel her face turning red. The red-haired girl laughed mockingly.

"You're not gonna hit me." The red-haired girl stood up. She was taller than Enid by a few inches with a long scar across her face. 

Enid turned and went for the door. How could she have been so foolish to react like that? She practically ripped the door open, faltering when she saw who was on the other side. The door shut peacefully behind her.

"Shit." Enid muttered. 

Why did he have to be here? 

"Hey, are you okay?" Glenn asks, and quits looking through his backpack. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She tries to sound indifferent, and it wasn't that hard considering how worked up she'd gotten. 

"You look upset." He looks like he's about to say something else.

"Well I'm fine." She tries to look anywhere else but at him. 

"You can tell me, y'know." 

Of course she knows. He's been nothing but nice to her ever since she rescued him. Even when she pointed a gun at him, and even when she acted like a brat the rest of the way back. Nothing would shake him.

"I know." Why couldn't she have acted indifferent and walked away? 

He made her vulnerable, and most of the time she didn't even realize until it was over. Maybe it was how protective he is of her, or just him in general. 

"You don't like it here. It's obvious, by the way. I get that you're scared-"

"I'm not scared." She snapped, words sounding too familiar. 

Glenn made his way across the room to her. 

"Yes, you are. But that world is over now. All the walkers are dead. It's time to forget about everything that's happened. The world is going to change, for the better." He was so close, almost leaning over her. Just like when they were standing outside of Alexandria. 

"How am I supposed to just forget?" She looked at the ground. The memory of being locked in a car while she watched her parents get eaten was too vivid in her mind. The blood on the window. "I can't forget." 

She didn't want to cry in front of him, staring at his shirt while she tried to blink the tears away. This wasn't even the reason why she looked so upset in the first place. 

She felt his arms wrap around her, the action feeling all too familiar. This wasn't the first time he'd hugged her. 

Back a few weeks, after she said that the world was trying to die. She remembered a tear escaping and his arms around her. She didn't hug him back, but he still held her until she calmed down. Right out in the open, with all the walkers flooding into Alexandria a few moments later. It was a foolish action, standing in the open for so long. 

This time she hugged him back, but she didn't want something she could lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait three months more shit needs to go down NOW


	5. breaking free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course she'd end up being a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals so I'll probably be updating a little less this week.
> 
> also i didn't edit this so.. sorry!

It was easy to skirt around the hallways nobody else went down. The silence was welcomed, an enjoyable peace when she knew she'd be alone. She wouldn't admit it, but loneliness had overcome her a few times. Still, it was better than constantly being surrounded by people she didn't know. Judging by the amounts of guards leaving their posts, it was near lunch time. 

Too bad she couldn't squeeze in one last meal.

*ONE HOUR EARLIER*

Enid's eyes opened peacefully, a strange occurrence, seeming as Glenn or Carl normally shake her awake. She felt more well rested, but felt no desire to get out of bed. Her eyes found Rick talking to everyone, except for Carl who was still sleeping. She snuggled back into the blankets and shut her eyes. 

"-and the world should be back up to being livable once they collect all the bodies." Rick's voice kept her from sleep. 

"How long is that supposed to take?" It was Michonne who asked. 

"A year, maybe more?" Rick answered, in a voice that didn't make him sound positive. 

Enid's eyes shot open, but luckily no one noticed her. A year or more, trapped in a concrete cell with no windows or fresh air? People would most likely go crazy. 

"What about the people still out there, what about the groups that just want you dead?" Glenn spoke up. Even though his back was turned, Enid could recognize his voice. 

"They're killing them." Rick hardly hesitated to answer. Enid could feel the atmosphere shift in the room, as well as many people literally shifting uncomfortably. The group has killed, and they will, but it doesn't mean they're proud of it. 

The conversation was over after that, people shuffling out of the room to get to the food hall. Glenn, Maggie, and Rick stayed behind, Rick going to wake up Carl. Enid shut her eyes, and feigned sleep, hoping Glenn wouldn't wake her up just yet. 

Her "sleep" was short lived. 

Down at the food hall, Enid was sat between Glenn and Ron. She felt stuck, not wanting to be around Ron after she told him they weren't even actually dating. Glenn wasn't bad, but she wanted distance between them, especially if everything went to plan. 

She pushed a pancake around her plate in a pool of syrup. She didn't want to spend a whole year of her life feeling like she was trapped. The plan was to leave while everyone was going to lunch, an easy exit. She'd rather leave now than let herself get used to living here. 

"Hey." Glenn nudged her with his elbow. "So Rick announced to everyone-"

"A year, maybe more." Enid interrupted, quoting Rick exactly. She didn't look up from her plate.

"How did you-" 

"I was awake." Enid's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Obviously."

"Would you quit interrupting me?" Glenn sighed, sounding annoyed. "Look, I know it sounds like a long time, but it'll go fast. Just... tell me that you won't try to leave." 

Enid looked away, back at her pancake drowning in syrup. She let out a long breath of air and propped her head up with her hand. 

"Enid." 

"Pay attention to your wife or something." She swallowed and stood up, walking out of the food hall. She didn't look back, and he didn't follow.

Her backpack was all ready, always was. A few days back she'd stolen a knife from the kitchen and some wire cutters from a closet. She stuck the knife in a sheath she'd found when the world was still shit, not that it isn't now. She quickly looped her arms through it and exited the room. The possibility to run into someone she knew was too large, so she took the service hallways. Even after what felt like a month of staying at the facility, she already knew all the secret areas. After all, the guards made it quite obvious what room citizens weren't allowed to be in. 

Her idea was probably, definitely, foolish. She hardly had a plan, just one goal. Leave. 

Enid wasn't a stupid girl. She knew when to trust her gut, and something about that place didn't feel right. The idea that all the walkers were dead sounded a bit absurd to her. After a few more times of snooping around, she learned that the front of the base was completely exposed. For easy access, she supposed, but unsafe and inefficient. Not very strategic for a military base. 

She peeked around the corner, the door was open with no one guarding it. The opportunity was perfect; Enid ran forward and pushed open one of the main doors. They were heavy, so heavy she almost couldn't hold it open. With one strong push she sucked in a breath and squeezed through the opening. 

The air was cool, the forest so close it looked unreal. The leaves on the trees were turning red and orange, some had already dried up and fallen into the grass. Soon it would be winter, but her sweatshirt would be enough for now. 

A loud siren shook her out of her trance, and she jumped. It was coming from the facility. 

Enid bounced on the balls of her feet and took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and all the other stuff


	6. her world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not their world anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are over, i did good i suppose

She ran. Just like before, the feeling was an adrenaline rush. Enid weaved through the dense forest, a branch catching her in the face. It stung, but she hardly thought anything of it. The sirens behind her grew softer the farther she ran. 

Enid knew that it wouldn't take long for Glenn to realize she was gone. There would have been a larger grace period if the sirens hadn't gone off, but even if they hadn't, Glenn wasn't an idiot. If anyone noticed that she was gone, it would be him. Especially after their conversation during breakfast earlier that day. 

Her legs started to ache all too soon, but she didn't stop running. She wanted enough space between her and the military base that even if she stopped to rest, no one would catch up with her when she started up again. 

The air felt cool against her face, and the burn in her muscles was welcoming. It had been awhile since she'd ran, but this time it was different. There wasn't any threat, any danger. It was just her and the nature around her. The leaves crunched under her feet, a warning of the season about to come. 

She couldn't worry about the cold now. 

The more she ran, the warmer she'd be, and soon enough she'd find a town. Assuming she wasn't thousands of miles away from any civilization. 

Her breathing was labored and her legs were on fire. She slowed to a walk, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Readjusting her backpack, she looked around. She couldn't see anything but trees from all directions. 

A fallen tree caught her eye and she moved towards it. She'd use her backpack as a pillow and rest for a bit.

Her eyes landed on a body and she froze. It was a walker, with its jaw hanging off. It looked dead, lying on the ground and unmoving. It didn't seem to notice her, its eyes wide open. The guards were telling the truth, the shockwave really did work. 

She took out her knife and stuck it in the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment! please!
> 
> if you have anything you'd like to happen in this story tell me and maybe i'll add it in ;)


	7. seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)

Her footsteps were quiet, although she supposed it didn't matter. Since all the walkers were supposedly dead, what was she hiding from? She knew Glenn was coming after her, and she hoped he hadn't brought Daryl. Without Daryl's tracking skills, who knows how long it would take for Glenn to find her. The woods were massive, seemingly never ending. 

Her stomach growled. She should have stolen food. 

Acting on impulse was kind of her thing. Well, probably more of a teenager thing. It always happened this way, she'd do something and regret it later. Now that she was on her own, she needed to think first and act second. If she didn't, she wouldn't stand a chance if anything happened.

Crunch.

Immediately, she was ducking behind a tree. Worst case scenario was other people, hopefully it was just a walker she could distract. Hopefully it wasn't Glenn. She rolled her eyes, of course in this world the best case scenario would be a walker. 

"Tracks are definitely fresh. She's super close, for sure." Daryl. Shit. She totally jinxed herself.

The footsteps drew closer, and her hand tightened around her knife. She didn't know how to get out of this one. No where to hide, and it wasn't like she could take down Daryl and Glenn, along with whoever else might've tagged along. She was totally trapped. Even if she ran, she couldn't run forever, and Glenn was fast. 

"I can't believe she just left. What was she thinking?" Glenn asked, his voice sounding too close for comfort. 

"She was thinking that she didn't belong. So she left." Daryl put it straight forward and simple. 

"Sounds like someone we know."

"Shut up." Daryl grumbled. Enid almost cracked a smile, she knew about Daryl being a bit of a free spirit. 

The footsteps ceased and Enid bit her lip. She was too tense to look around the tree. The feeling of people watching her burned into her back. She gripped her knife tighter. Daryl wouldn't shoot her and Glenn wouldn't fight back. Hopefully they'd just leave her alone after that. 

Then again, Glenn didn't stand down with a gun pointed at his head. This was definitely a bad idea, but what other choice did she have? 

The sound of leaves crunching erupted from the silence, heading straight for the tree Enid was hiding behind. 

She stepped out from behind the tree, holding her knife in a threatening position. So much for thinking before acting. Glenn sighed, looking unimpressed. "Put the knife away, Enid." 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She glanced over his shoulder at Daryl, who was just standing there. 

"Put the knife away and we can talk about this." Glenn tried to convince her. 

"I don't feel like sharing my feelings with you, Glenn." Enid narrowed her eyes. "Listen to what Daryl told you. I left because I don't belong there. I don't like the idea of being trapped in a cement prison for a whole year."

"She's gotta point." Daryl shrugged, looking around the forest. 

Glenn took a step forward, and in the blink of an eye he'd grabbed her hand and taken the knife. Enid glared at him. 

"Asshole." Enid muttered, crossing her arms. "I hate you." 

"No, you don't. C'mon we'll rest here and take off again in the morning."

***

She woke with a sharp pain radiating from her ankle. Startled, she sat up and screamed. It was a walker ripping apart her leg. The pain welled up, more intense than it seemed just a few moments before. Enid kicked it with her other leg and it fell back slightly. She scrambled backwards, searching for her knife but it was no where to be found. Her leg was too weak to run away, she had to kill it. The walker was standing up, and Enid whirled around to find something to defend herself. 

"Glenn!" She screamed, almost on instinct, but he or Daryl was no where to be found.

Her leg had a chunk missing out of it, although it was hard to tell through all the blood. The pain was undeniable, even with adrenaline pumping through her body. Black was swarming the corners of her vision. 

She gripped a nearby branch in her hand, tightening her grip as the walker drew closer. 

Though she didn't know why she should try. Her leg had been ripped apart, she was bleeding out right this second. It wasn't like she could survive even if she managed to get away. 

Enid closed her eyes, feeling the warm sun on her face, and welcomed death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know enid seemed weak but i mean, she doesn't know any better..


	8. adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enid runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some editing to chapter seven so before you read this one go back and read the end of the previous chapter. thanks!

The night seemed colder when Enid jolted awake than when she fell asleep. She reached down and felt her leg, but there was no chunk missing. Enid sighed in relief and glanced towards Glenn, who looked like he finally fell asleep. While she waited for Glenn to finally trust her to not run away and fall asleep, she had a hard time keeping herself awake. Enid relaxed and closed her eyes, a warm feeling growing in her chest. She always felt like she wanted to die, especially after her parents did. Now, something felt different. 

Enid swallowed thickly, pushing the feeling away and rose to her feet. She picked up her backpack that she'd been using as a pillow and shrugged it on. Her eyes spotted Daryl on the other side of Glenn, who appeared to be sleeping. She backed away, her eyes trained on Daryl. He didn't make any sign of noticing her movements, nor did Glenn, so Enid spun around and took off at a run. 

The air was piercing, cold shards stabbing at her face and drying out her eyes. She angled her head down and kept running. 

*** 

Nothing. Enid had ran for at least an hour when a small shed emerged into view. It looked promising, the door had been stuck as if it hadn't been opened for a long time. Inside, there was nothing. The only sign of bottles or cans ever being there were the spots on the shelves that weren't layered in dust. 

The dust. 

Enid touched the clean spots and checked her fingers. There was absolutely no dust. She tensed, her right hand gripping the sheathed knife attached at her waist. Enid could see how dirty the air was from the ray of sun beaming through the window. There was no way that dust wouldn't have settled where the cans had been by now. Unless someone had just taken them. 

Enid felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and the feeling of someone watching her made it's way into her stomach. The shed settled, the wood creaking and shifting in it's place. Enid turned around and forced the door open, the hinges grinding against the wood and creating an unpleasant sound. She didn't bother to close the door behind her, letting her finger slip away from the handle of her knife. 

Her legs took longer strides as she sped into a run. 

A force pulled her backwards and she fell, the air rushing out of her. Enid's head bounced off the ground and black spots floated around in her vision. She gasped for air, and at the same time a boot crunched down on her forearm. A cry of pain escaped from Enid's lips as the boot pushed down further and a face came into view. 

"Look at you. Little bitch thought you could just walk in and find some food? That place is mine." A man knelt down on top of her, his knee pressing into her chest. His face was horribly disfigured, his nose looked like it had been broken and not properly set along with a series of scars that were red and infected. "And now you're going to be mine, too." 

He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and swung it down towards Enid's face. She threw her head to the right, his knife brushing against her cheek to create a small cut. Blood trickled down her face as she attempted to pull out her knife with her non dominate hand. 

The man grunted as he swung his arm back down, narrowly missing her eye and cutting her above her eyebrow. His face came down so close to hers when he swung that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Just as he drew his arm back again, Enid unsheathed her knife and plunged it into his head. The mans arm fell and the knife slipped from his hand, bouncing onto the dirt. 

Enid pushed his body backwards off of her own and climbed on top of him, gaining enough stability to pull her knife out from his skull. Blood was rushing over her brow bone and landing on her cheek, while the cut on her cheek bled into her mouth. Through the adrenaline Enid couldn't feel the pain of the cuts or her broken right arm, but she knew once the adrenaline rush wore off she'd be in trouble. 

There was only one place Enid was certain she could get help from. She wasn't able to set her arm and she didn't have bandages for her face. Enid brushed blood away from her eye and swallowed her pride. She'd have to go back to the base. First she would go back to where Glenn and Daryl were last, knowing that once Glenn woke up he'd have Daryl tracking her whereabouts. Hopefully they would meet somewhere in the middle if she traveled fast enough. 

Enid took off at a run, something she felt herself doing too often, cradling her arm to her body as she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo the mid season premiere tho omfg
> 
> comments are appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> what do you want to happen next?


	9. the cold wind blows

Enid glanced up at the sky, the sun was setting and the air was cooling down. She shivered, the chills suddenly coming over her. Why did she ever think a sweatshirt was going to be enough?

Enid's sense of time seemed endless at this point, she wasn't very good at reading the time from the sun. Her sense of direction was serving her well, and she hoped her memory of where the base was proved similar.

The pain was overwhelming. There was nothing she could compare it to equally.

Her lungs frantically sucked in air, and her heartbeat was so rapid it felt like could beat right out of her chest. She spit blood from her mouth that had ran down her face and through her lips. Every step sent a shock of pain, coursing through her broken arm. The feeling was so intoxicating that Enid could barely feel anything else.

All at once she slowed down to a slow walk and she fought to stop her eyes from rolling back into her head. Enid's foot caught on a tree root and she crashed to the ground, the side of her head hitting the dirt.

She didn't know what happened after that.

***

"Let me in, I want to see her."

"Glenn, stop it! You're causing a scene."

"I need to see her. It's my fault this happened."

"You know that you cannot control that girl. Don't blame yourself."

***

"Her arm is healing nicely."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Since we don't have a way to determine blood types, or a way to transfer blood, she just has to heal herself."

***

"She's not dead. That's the best we've got right now."

***

"She looks dead."

***

"Don't look, baby just keep walking."

***

"She's the one who ran."

"She heard your announcement. I should've seen it coming. She made it so obvious."

***

She lets out a small gasp as she wakes. Almost instantly she recognizes the room, it being the same one they put her in when she first arrived. Her lips are dry, and they taste like copper when she licks them. There is a scab on her cheek where the knife cut her, and the more she thinks about it the itchier the scab becomes. She attempts to raise her arm, but immediately cries out in pain. Her eyes drop down to her arm, which is supported by a sling.

Enid swings her legs off the bed, using her good arm to push herself into a standing position. Her vision blurs for a moment, and she stumbles, before taking a step forward.

She makes it out of the room, making no effort to close the door quietly behind her. The hallways were empty, just the way she remembered leaving them.

Her left arm is weak, but she manages to open the heavy door enough to slip inside.

"Enid?" Her eyes flicker from the floor to see Glenn, Maggie, and Rick.

Rick stands up and takes a step forward.

"What the hell were you thinking, running off like that? And making Glenn and Daryl come after you?" He looked furious.

"I didn't make them do anything! I can't get Glenn to leave me alone!" Enid defended herself.

"Rick, stop. She's right." Glenn places a hand on Rick shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Enid looked away, wishing she could cross her arms.

"C'mon, I'm a cook now and I think you'd be great help." Maggie suggested, leading Enid out of the room.

"Okay." Enid reluctantly agreed, sparing Glenn one last glance before turning around and following Maggie out of the room.

"Don't let Rick get to you. He reacts very strongly when it comes to his family." Maggie advised, turning down a crowded hallway.

So she's not part of the family?

Maggie seemed to sense Enid's thoughts and started to backtrack.

"That's not what I meant to say." Maggie corrected herself.

"Yeah," Enid scoffed indifferently. "I know what you meant."

Maggie lost her as she easily disappeared in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to start slowing down. originally i was letting the plot go fast since thats what the show does quite a bit.


End file.
